Randy x Reigns: Lost P1
by WWETales
Summary: Randy and Roman are bitter ex's and they comeback together one time for something least expected.


"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you Randy!" Roman said after being punched in the face by Randy.

"You know good and damn well what the hell is wrong with me Roman! How the hell could you just go fucking men 24/7. You want the crazy psychotic man to come out of me well you got….." Randy was interrupted by a kiss from Roman.

Randy pushed Roman away aggressively tackling him and elbowing him in the face. Security then separated the two quickly. Randy was irate. Roman's mouth was bleeding.

3 Months Later

Randy was walking down the hotel hall. Roman was walking down the opposite hall. After a little while the two eventually bumped into each other.

"Ummmm hey….." Randy said to Roman uncomfortably. Roman hugged Randy. Randy was about to Side Effect Roman. Until Roman said "You want to come to my room after the show."

Randy looked at Roman confusingly. "Ok, I guess." Randy continued walking thinking about Roman wants. "He probably wants sex because that's all big guys are about." Randy thought to himself.

"Hey baby boy." Cesaro said to Randy. "Hey cutie." Randy said hugging Cesaro resting his head on his shoulder.

"Ready for our match tonight?" Cesaro said. "You know I'm gonna win, right?" Randy said. "We will see, I have my way." Cesaro said walking to the charter bus filled with half of the WWE Roster.

Randy and Cesaro sat next to each other on the bus riding with each other to the event. Randy eventually fell asleep on Cesaro's shoulder. Cesaro was texting Rollins. "Wanna fuck after the show?" Rollins sent to Cesaro. Cesaro responded "Only if everyone is okay with it." Cesaro then turned off his phone. Cesaro pulled Randy over onto him and held him like you hold a baby sitting on your lap.

2 hours later

Randy taunts the crowd as Cesaro gets up. Cesaro then walks up behind Randy turns him around and kisses him. The crowd gasps as Cesaro kicks Randy in the gut and hits a neutralizer. Cesaro pins Randy for the win.

Randy walks backstage angry as hell at what Cesaro just did. Rollins then walks up to Orton and kisses him slowly. Randy is surprised at first but gives into the kiss as Rollins leads him into the locker room where Roman and Cesaro were sitting in some chairs.

Randy then pulled away from Rollins and Cesaro said "It's okay." Randy then looked at Reigns smiling. "So what's going on here?" Randy asked.

The 3 men then got up and pinned Randy against the wall while they all kissed various areas. Randy moaned as Cesaro pulled down Randy's trunks with his teeth. Randy's cock slapped Rollins' face. Rollins then looked at Randy's cock in disbelief as Roman wrapped his mouth around Randy's cock.

The men then released Orton from the walk throwing him onto the ground. All 3 wrapped their mouth around Randy's cock licking and sucking his cock everywhere. All men stop and take their gear in synchronized fashion. Roman is the first to be on the floor with his ass in the air. Randy, Rollins and Cesaro all go for Roman's hole licking it out. "Damn boys, I like that and all but one at a time." Roman said.

"Oh, one at a time?" Randy said shoving his cock into Roman quickly. Roman gasped like a bitch letting out a moan afterwards. Cesaro got on his knees and started to suck Rollins' cock. Rollins then laid down so that the experience could be more pleasurable. After multiple humps Randy could no longer take Roman's tight ass. Randy pulled out cumming all over Roman's hole.

Dolph walked into the locker room shocked at what was going on. Then Ziggler looked at how sexy it all was and he wanted in on some of the action. Randy looked at Ziggler as another obstacle to conquer. Ziggler took off his trunks walking toward Randy and throwing them to the side.

By this time Rollins had already entered Cesaro fucking the man out of him. Rollins kept maneuvering his cock inside of Cesaro. Cesaro was placed on his back and fucked hard by Rollins. Rollins pulled out of Cesaro cumming all over his abs.

Dolph had Randy's tip in him after making him erect again. Roman went over to Rollins and Cesaro laying next to Cesaro and waiting for Rollins to suck their cocks.

Dolph was giving his all to Randy riding him like a professional pornstar. Randy then gave in cumming inside of Ziggler.

Rollins sucked both of the men's cocks making them both cum all over his face at the same time.

"Our bus leaves in 5 minutes!" Randy exclaimed. "How the hell are we gonna clean ourselves up that fast?!" Rollins yelled. They all ran to the shower getting all of the smell of sex off of them and grabbed their clothes putting them on as they ran to the bus.

"You still have to come to my room, Randy!" Roman said sexually.


End file.
